Moonlight Vol 2
by RaZoRHoovZ
Summary: ...Continuing from the first volume of Moonlight, Jake is stripped of his magical abilities, and now Chrysalis holds his power. What will come next? Will Jake and his friends admit defeat to Chrysalis? Plz review and rate
1. chapter 1

_Your mind is empty, Jake...You are nothing but an empty shell..and without your magic..you are prey..._

Jake pushed his way through the foliage, a sword out and ready. He had swiped one from the armory to use instead of his two handed scythe. He held his stomach. It growled at his touch. He stopped to rest on a log.

"..." He missed them. Twilight, Fluttershy, Luna; all of them were begging him not to come out here to his death..yet he came anyway.

He heard a noise, and he sprung up quickly, sword in hand. It was Zecora, out collecting berries. "Out here.." She started.."Out here you search for an answer, but all you will find is true and utter terror." She yanks off a small batch of berries. "In the west of here lies a yard, big and vast, where warriors are remembered for their deeds of the past. Further beyond is a bold bridge, a long fall it bear. It's guarded by an enchantress, with beautiful magic hair.

The last obstacle is a field of flames, which without wings you'll surely endure great pain. Pass the trials, you'll find the queen. If you want to live, you'd best heed." The pocks up her basket, "I'm afraid, hero, no more can be said. But I'll await your return, alive or dead.." She vanished into the bushes.

Jake continued along the forest, trying to ignore its songs of madness.

 _Just give up, Jake...you'll only be greeted with failure.._

Jake took a step and heard a crunch. "Woah! What the.." He looked down at the bones and corpses he was surrounded by. Flesh rotten bodies engulfed the ground, scattered about like ants. Before him, he suddenly saw apparitions of the battle that took place there. Spirits reenacting the massacre of the tribe. Jake saw a familiar tag on a body; Zecora's masks. She had one made for each soldier.

"This was her army. This is where the first fight with the Changelings started..but how is this a challenge?"

One of the bodies suddenly struck up and attacked Jake, stabbing him in the side with a broken spear, "Gah!" He shoved off the attacker, stabbing him under his chin with his blade. The reanimated corpse fell down back to death. But its death alerted more, and more risen from their restful sleep to tear Jake to shreds, "Aw, shit.."

Jake sheathed his sword and booked it through the field of zombies. They were right on his tail. He jumped and vaulted over rocks. The field seemed to be endless, "Where's the fucking end?!" He finally saw the other end of the field.

Suddenly, a corpse jumped onto him and tried to knaw at him. It managed to bite through his clothes but barely missed his skin. He struck a blow on the zombie, but on the last hit, Jake suffered a bite to the arm. He used the grip the zombie had on him to fling him into the other zombies. Jake finally reached the fence, and leaped over it to the other side. The undead fall back into their rest, defeated.

He held his side, bleeding but okay. He saw Zecora again, staring into woods. "Zecora! Fucking zombies?! Really?!"

Zecora laughed, "I understand why you'd be hot, but I did warn you, did I not?"

Jake growled, "Damn..without my powers..I could die out here?"

Zecora nodded, "How must I say so without being cheesy; but the life of a mortal is never easy.."


	2. Chapter 2

The winds of a eerie breeze ran through his torn clothing. His wound had worsened, but at least the bleeding had stopped. Hours passed, and Jake felt weary. Hungry, starving, and dehydrated. He had no sense of direction anymore, and couldn't identify if he was going west or north. He sat on a log, trying not to pass out from the loss of blood, "No.." He said, "Not yet..not till I reach her. Not till I have her head on the end of my sword..not till I have her blood shed and staining my hands.." Jake couldn't think of anymore ways to express on how much he hates Chrysalis, but he definitely knew why. He'd never forget why.

He felt a sudden sting on his wounds. Wincing, he was calmed by a familiar voice, "Calm down, Jake..let me heal you."

After his wounds managed to heal thanks to the magic, Jake finally asked, "Who are you?.."

The hooded Alicorn lowered her hood, revealing Luna's eyes and bright smile. Her eyes leaked with tears that stained her cheeks, "You're alive..I knew it..!" She ran into his arms, hugging him tightly. He was just as happy to see her. He returned the tight embrace.

The two were continuing along the forest. Luna took point. "So..", Jake started, "Everyone thinks I'm dead? Really?"

Luna nodded, "Yes, I'm afraid so. Too many years had passed. Celestia had no choice but to relieve the kingdom before it got out of hand." She turned to him, stopping in her tracks, "But we never lost faith.."

"We?" Jake asked. Luna smiled, "Twilight, Celestia and all of your friends, Jake. We knew you would never die..even without your powers."

Jake smiled, "Wow..thanks. That's really-...wait..You said 'years', right?" Luna nodded. "But..I've only been here for a day.."

Luna disagreed, "No no, you were gone for 5 years..more than that actually." Luna looked more concerned, "Jake?..what year do you think it is?.."

"2012, right?"

"Oh my..this isn't good; the forest has its grip on you.."

"What are you talking about, Luna?"

"Jake, its been 6 years..its 2018. If you believe that you've been here for a day alone, then that means..that you've been walking in circles for 6 years..."

Jake jumped in surprise, "What!? No way!"

A bush rustled in front of them. They stopped and turned their attention to it. "Show yourself!" Luna commanded. The bush rustled and shook, getting more and more violent till it ceased to a halt, "They're watching us..the Changelings.."

Jake shook his head, "Maybe you're right..this isn't a good idea..I'm weak without my powers..but..maybe Twilight can help me learn my skills again. Couldn't you teach me too?" Luna nodded, "Probably.."

"Then it's settled. Let's get the hell out of here.."

Twilight stared at the map of Equestria. She glared at the field, waiting for a signal to pop up, "Luna shouldn't be taking this long.."

Applejack chuckled, "Relax, Twilight. He'll be here. When he does, you'll see the beepy thing. Plus, since she just left, it'll be hours till it-" The signal goes off.

"So..we're waiting here in the field for who?" Jake asked. Luna nodded, "You'll see..I must go inform Celestia of your return. Stay here till Twilight gets here.." Luna vanished away.

"Wait!..Damn, she's fast.." Jake said, falling back against the grass. He looked up at the sky, gazing at the clouds. He looked back at his past in Equestria. He remembered when he battled Discord; the rush of battle. He remembered when he first discovered his absolute power. His abilities as a Nightma-

"Wait a second!" He said, shooting up. Just then, he saw her. Twilight stared at him with tears rolling down her cheeks.

She ran into his arms, bawling her eyes out into his torn shirt. He chuckled, "Twilight..I'm so sorry for leaving like that.."

She sniffled and looked up at him, "You'd better be.." She smiled and kissed him as passionately as possible. He happily returned the kiss, holding her close to him before pulling away, "I missed you, Jake.."

"I missed you too, Twi..but now's not the time for reunions.." Jake said, "We are at war with Chrysalis. And without my powers..."

The heavy flaps of wings interrupted them. Celestia and Luna floated down, accompanied by a couple guards, "Powers or not, I raised you to be our hero. Although..she has an advantage.."

Jake went silent, biting his lip in thought. He rose his head back up to Celestia. An idea hit him like a truck, "She does have an advantage..but I think I know how to even the score.."


	3. Chapter 3

The group met up at Twilight's new giant castle, instead of her traditional treehouse which she told Jake exploded into bits and pieces.

Jake laid out on a table, his young body exposed to his underwear. The Mane 6 gathered around his unconscious body as Twilight performed the proper healing. The girls couldn't help but gaze at his battle scars. They gawked at his perfectly toned body. For a thin, young boy, his arms had toned muscles that showed quite well, and his abs were just as hard to look away from. Twilight noticed and scoffed, "Girls, could you not gawk at my boyfriend in front of me?"

Rarity laughed, "Oh, I can't help it, darling! He's so perfect!"

Applejack agreed, "Quite the view too..I never saw his bare body like this.."

Twilight rolled her eyes, "Girls.." Rarity interrupted.

"Oh my..such a package.."

"Girls!"

"What? Oh, relax, darling. We have no intention on taking Mr. Hero here away from you, Twilight."

The healing finally stopped. His eyes slowly opened as he rose up, his abs flexing naturally. He looked over at Rarity, moving his hair out of his face, "Hey, you guys. It's been awhile; you all haven't changed at all." He said. Rarity fainted, laying on the floor with a goofy lovestruck look on her face. He shook his head and chuckled, "I thought I told you guys not to get sick when I returned."

He jumped from the table to his bare feet, stretching out, "Jeez, that table is uncomfortable..Thanks for healing me, Twilight..those zombies really fucked me over."

She nodded and smiled. Luna and Celestia walked in. Each of them were carrying something on their backs. Luna handed over Jake's battle clothes; Stitched in black with a utility belt of vials, daggers, and a whip with silver, or steel, miniature spikes as an addon, the outfit not only included matching pants and a black shirt. Celestia handed him his Scythe. Modifications had been added of course. The pole was thicker and replaced with enchanted white steel. The blade was thickened, but never lost its eternal sharpness. Near the base where the blade extends from the blade, engraving is stretched towards the edges. Its new ability is to fold into a portable shape, which Jake was able to carry at his side rather than his back.

After dressing into the gear given to him, Celestia asked, "Alright. So what's your plan to foil Chrysalis?"

"Well..its more of a theory than a plan." He said, "But I won't sugarcoat it; Chrysalis has my powers, my magic, and is probably using it to her purpose. But that magic was given to me, right? So what about what I already had?"

It didn't take long for Twilight to catch his intent, "No! We can't use your Nightmare form; we can't control it!"

Jake shook his head, "I can control it just fine, Twilight. But even so, that's not enough to beat her. My theory is this; What if we somehow enhance my Nightmare ability? Make it stronger and easier to wield?"

Luna looked over at her sister, "I've had that same question in my mind.." She looked back at Jake, "It's possible, that I know. But to actually do it is the true obstacle. Hm.."

The blue pegasus spoke, "What about the Elements of Harmony? Twilight could use them to make her magic tougher too, right?"

Celestia nodded, "That is true, Rainbow Dash. The Elements of Harmony are very powerful. We don't know what all its capable of. Perhaps we could use Twilight's magic to strengthen it.."

"How?" Twilight asked.

The group later met in an empty field. Celestia left back to the castle to continue her duties. Luna stayed to train with Jake while the Mane 6 had a picnic and watched the action.

Luna and Jake dashed around like a game of cat and mouse. Magic bullets being fired, slashes of Jake's scythe skillfully executed, and Twilight's face of worry, "Twilight? Are you okay?" Asked Fluttershy.

"No. This is just..too much to bear right now, Flutters.." Twilight replied, "Jake lost his powers, Chrysalis is trying to kill him or rape him to make an army of undying death with his blood coursing through Changeling veins, and now he's gonna use Nightmare again?"

"Twilight.."

"No! This..this is madness..I can't lose him again; he just came back.."

"Twilight, Jake is just as afraid as you are about leaving you again. But trust me; he isn't going anywhere."

Luna crashed back against the ground. Jake then slammed on top of her into a pin, holding a dagger to her neck, "Ha! Guess I win this time, Luna."

She giggled, "You haven't lost your touch, Jake." She teleported from underneath him, reappearing in front, "You've gotten stronger with time, Jake. I can only imagine the power of your Nightmare strength."

Jake nodded, "But the girls are right; what if I lose my control over it? I could end up killing Twilight and the others."

Luna nodded in agreement, "Yes, such a problem that is.." She said, "What if we try to limit the amount of power you can use? Like a balanced version of your original Nightmare form; set between safe and powerful."

"Wouldn't that make me weaker?"

"Maybe. Its better than going completely ballistic."

Later on in Cantorlot...

Jake stepped into the bedroom. His crown which he refuses to wear jingles on his waist. He looks over to Celestia, who lay on her bed. She looked up at him, "You come alone?"

He nodded. He shut the door behind him. It locks into place. Celestia set her tiara to the side, as well as her neck crest. Her hair fell loosely, turning to its normal light pink, "Now..come, my child. We have all night.."


	4. Chapter 4

Jake sat down on the bed in front of Celestia. "I called you here because of the upcoming battle with Chrysalis." She walked Jake out to the balcony, pointing her hoof to the woods in the distance near Ponyville, "Feel that? The radiating magic?"

Jake nodded, "It feels..familiar.."

Celestia poked his arm, "Hold my horn..I want to show you something.."

"Show me what?"

"Chrysalis."

Chrysalis was pacing back and forth, "Damn useless Changelings..No matter how many times I breed with them, I can never produce the offspring I want.."

Her servant, Thorax, appeared, "Well..M-Mistress, if I might?"

She turns to him, glaring into his soul, "This better not be another report of a failure.." He shook his head.

"No, Mistress..I have an idea, i-if I may?.."

She smiled at him, giggling, "Oh dear, let me guess; my Changelings fail to help me lay the correct egg, so you'd like to try?~"

He blushed brightly, "N-no..um." He cleared his throat, "I was wondering..since you're so powerful, couldn't you use the power yourself?"

She looked at him, staring before blinking, "Wow..You're the first to ever think of an idea better than mine.." She turned back to the mirror on her dresser, opening the hidden safe behind it. She pulled out a vial. The liquid glowed a bright white, "Jake's magic..I suppose, this is one way he and I can become one.."

She gulped down the vial till it was empty. She suddenly groaned in sudden pain, "Tch..Gah..!"

"Mistress!" Thorax tried to help her. She held up her hoof, halting him. Her body began to shift and change. "This power.."

She quickly grabbed a mirror after the process was done, "Oh my..goodness..I'm..I'm.." A crooked grin stretched her cheeks, "Yes..Thorax, gather the army...A new plan has just fell into play..hehe..hehehaha..hahahaha! Ahahahaha!~"

Jake quickly let go of Celestia's horn. Both looked at each other with disbelief, "J-Jake..I-I didn't know she'd.."

He ran a hand through his hair, "I didn't either.." He looked over at his mother who looked just as surprised as he was, "So what do we do?"

"I don't know. I suppose, all we can do is wait.." She shook her head, "Nevermind that, Jake. That's not all I wanted to show you. Luna and I sent a squad out on patrol. We found this.."

Celestia pulled out a notebook and threw it to Jake, "Take your time and read it..I'll get Luna and we can all have some tea before its time to raise the sun.." She trotted away, leaving Jake to go through the pages. Each turn of a page left him more and more confused. The strange symbols, weird patterns, and out of place notes on time travel left him in question, "Time travel?" He said to himself, "Is Chrysalis planning time travel?.."

Luna and Celestia returned with tea and cookies. Luna sat next to Jake while Celestia took the other side if him. Luna spoke, "We tried to comprehend this as best as we could..but it would seem that this is unfamiliar to us."

"We've seen Time Travel before, however. A protege of Twilight had used it..over..and over..and over." Celestia said, nomming a cookie.

Jake looked over to Luna, "So, what do we do about it? With Chrysalis on our asses as it is, we can't worry about this just yet.."

Luna shook her head, "Not yet, but this is too important to set aside..Further in the notes speaks of more than just time travel. ait speaks of time altering itself, and jumping between times; Dimensional Time Travel."

"Timelines?" Jake asked, "That doesn't sound good. If Chrysalis gets her hooves on these plans.."

"Do not worry. We're leaving them under the highest security. It isn't going anywhere." Celestia said, "Now stop worrying. You have Princess to attend to."

"Twilight is asleep, isn't she?" Jake asked.

Twilight was laying on her bed with her horn illuminated like a light. Countless books were spread throughout her bed. No doubt the majority were finished, studied, and memorized. Jake later walked in, flopping on the bed with her, "Ugh..."

She giggled, "Celestia kept you busy?" She closed her book and began stacking them all up for later shelving. She set them on the floor next to the sleeping Spike.

Jake turn over towards his pony lover, "Yeah..bad news too.." She cuddled close to his chest, looking up at him.

"Go ahead. I'm all ears.."

"Well..Chrysalis has managed to figure out my ma-" Twilight shushed him quickly.

"You know what, I don't want my prince talking about his arch nemesis full of so much stress.." She said, licking his cheek.

"Are you insisting what I think you are? But Spike's right there, what if we wake him up?"

"He'll be fine. I know Spike. On a belly full of dinner, a plane crash wouldn't wake him. Now hush and get those pants off.."

She tackled him into a kiss. He, of course, couldn't help himself. He held her close to him and prepared for whatever would later on happen that night...and morning..

The daylight shined through the window, and Jake had risen his refreshed body from his restful sleep. He looked over at his purple princess, smiling brightly before rising up from the soft bed. He threw on his gear and headed out, leaving Twilight to rest in her blissful sleep.

Walking out down the roads of Ponyville, Jake thought to himself. What was he to do after beating Chrysalis? Could he even tell himself that he could do it? If he did tell himself, would he be telling the truth?

Chrysalis has his power. She's now combined with his soul and energy; only her's is darker. A corrupted heart she bears as she is only driven by her lust for Jake and his power. Distracted by his own thoughts, he didn't notice a group of bandits running by with not only a large sack of bits, but a living pony in a large burlap sack.

"Heh, we done it, boys! We got the money and the girl!" The leader said, "Soon, we'll swimming in bits and this little mare will tend to our other needs."

The three bandits didn't realize the armed boy in the end of the alleyway, glaring at them with eyes of fire and desire for the good. His scythe unfolding from its neutral form struck fear into the greedy bandits, "Heya, boys. Mind if I have a chat?~"


End file.
